injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JohnsThrone/Ultraman Fan Profile
Ultraman is an alternate skin for Superman and is part of the Crime Syndicate DLC compatability skin pack. Ultraman is the second skin Superman receives that changes his intro and outro. Biography The last survivor of a doomed Krypton from another universe, Kal-Il was indoctrinated from birth to believe only one thing: Only the strong survive. Empowered by consuming Kryptonite, as Ultraman he formed the Crime Syndicate and ruled his Earth until it was destroyed by an alien being. Kal-Il then turned his sights to a new Earth... Powers and Abilites *Superhuman strength, speed and stamina. *Heat vision *Invulnerability *Freeze breath *X-Ray vision *Super-hearing *Power of Flight Intro/Outro '''Intro: '''Ultraman floats in the dark side of the moon, eyes closed before they suddenly open, burning red as he flies down to Earth, landing on the battle area, glaring at his opponent. '''Outro: '''Ultraman sneers down on his defeated opponent before scoffing, "Pathetic." He then flies off. We see the people of Metropolis suddenly look up in the sky as the moon blocks out the sun, and Ultraman floats in the dark ring of the moon in the sun, his outline shadowed save for his blazing red eyes. Quotes Clash *"Time to make an example." Clash with any character. *"Weakling." Clash with any character. *"Your weakness disgusts me." Clash with any character. *"You can't fight the rules of nature." Clash with any character. *"Out here only the strong survive!" Clash with any character. Defense Wagers *"Magic? How cute." Clash with Black Adam/ "My magic will triumph!" Black Adam Clash with Ultraman. *"Words? What will words do?" Clash with Black Adam/ "Words carry power." Black Adam Clash with Ultraman. *"Only the strong survive!" Clash with Lex Luthor/ "Tell that to the fittest." Lex Luthor Clash with Ultraman. *"Might makes right!" Clash with Lex Luthor/ "Just another flying brick." Lex Luthor Clash with Ultraman. *"Soaked up enough sun?" Clash with Superman/ "Snorted up enough Kryptonite?" Superman Clash with Ultraman. *"The strong rule the weak!" Clash with Superman/ "The strong protect the weak." Superman Clash with Ultraman. Attack Wagers *"And yet here I am." Clash with Black Adam/ "I will tear you limb from limb!" Black Adam Clash with Ultraman. *"This world is mine." Clash with Black Adam/ "This world belongs to no one!" Black Adam Clash with Ultraman. *"They never accounted for the mighty." Clash with Lex Luthor/ "The meek shall inherit the Earth." Lex Luthor Clash with Ultraman. *"Only the strong are fit to rule!" Clash with Lex Luthor/ "Only those fittest can rule." Lex Luthor Clash with Ultraman. *"You disgust me." Ultraman Clash with Superman/ "You sicken me." Superman Clash with Ultraman. *"How's miss Lane?" Ultraman Clash with Superman / "Stay away from her!" Superman Clash with Ultraman. Trivia *When Ultraman activates his character trait, his aura is a dark green, referencing his empowerment by Kryptonite. Author Notes Considering this wiki is all but dead it's kinda late to be hopping on a bandwagon. But whatever, this idea's been driving me nuts so I decided to write it down. Category:Blog posts